Home Of Hearts Say You'll Stay, With Me Right Now
by DoingTrix
Summary: Her visits have become less frequent. As she matures it appears we grow less important in her eyes...Five years after her crowning it seems there is one final battle left to be fought, the right to her hand, but who will suffer the most from the now grown Queen? Grace and Beauty by far still remain but Anger and Defiance grow too with age and understanding. Malora.
1. Still a Child

_Good Morning Readers. Now although I usually fixate on Harry Potter fanfics I thought I would try my hand at a slightly different pairing. Malora is somewhat warped in the sense that the relationship between Aurora and Maleficent appears on screen as more as a mother/daughter one and yet there is undertones of sexual desire (well in my head anyway) between the two. As perusal this will be a LONG story so if you're looking for a oneshot I suggest you don't read :-) Of course review if you like but please be nice as it is very depressing when you get a few readers who just wish to slate...Enjoy DT xx _

* * *

The cloud embankment wisped away into nothingness as Maleficent soared up and out into the endless expanse of open air. The rays of sun thrown out set the great white wall alight with hues of golds and pinks. Breathing in deeply the years of pent up rage and unwanted feelings fell away, her wings had been returned. The barrier of thorns had melted under the sudden removal of her anger, it had been as though all wrongs had been righted the moment Stefan had died. Of course she knew this was not true, sixteen years was too long a time to try and fool herself into thinking her faults and evil deeds would be erased due to one of good, and yet it did not stop her hoping. With almost a week past since the climax of war she was surprised no one had come for her head to avenge their fallen King. Not that they would be able to acquire it, her power would surpass their fruitless attempts of murder, regardless of the knowledge about Faeries and the disabling effect iron had on them. Alone, truly alone for the first time in sixteen years she admitted to herself that although the darkness inside her had dispersed a fragment still remained buried deep inside her heart and it whispered. It whispered of death, of how to do it, the simplicity of the act. Anyone foolish enough to try and take the Moors would be ended before they could raise a sword, it unsettled her to feel such vulgar words line her mind. True the fear of failing the young woman who had been oddly distant since receiving her crown, unsettled her more than her new found mind set she still could not allow the unforgivable act of murder, regardless of who it was. Blood would not grace her hands, under any circumstances.

The sun dipped its great spherical self below the lands line, taking the last streams of light with it. Slowly, one by one twinkling specks ghosted into life above the resting Kingdoms below, night had crossed the sky in the blink of an eye and soon Maleficent knew the suns brother would rise to take his place and keep a watchful gaze over the lands slumber. Relaxing she allowed herself to fall through the now violet clouds and back to her sparkling Moors, it was like the past had not happened, she had not aged but merely woken from a sleep like her beloved Beastie. Everything was how it should be, the Water Sprites skipped happily across the lakes surface pulling streams of light behind them whilst Fireflies swarmed in bunches about the irregular coloured flowers dipping in and out of each center as if to kiss their nectar. She felt the grass under her bare feet, the earth's steady rhythm pulsing through her as she surveyed her home in all its former glory. A forgotten feeling of peace engulfed her heart as she stood there the Moors invading her senses. Yes everything was as it should be; for the moment anyway. Peace she knew never lasted.

Her sleep was disturbed that night as it had been every night since the final battle, the sensation of burning ravaged her skin as she thrashed in anguish, feathers catching on loose bark from her tree. The image of Aurora danced inside her dreams eye, fear and confusion twisting her young face

"Run Aurora!" she felt herself cry out in panic seeing the great mass of Diaval's fire race too close for comfort to her young charge. She watched the figure as it turned after a few meters of running

"I hate you!" it screamed tears pouring down the young cheeks, her vision blurred only to focus on Stefan. His body motionless deaths hands stealing him away in the night, yet his spoke,

"You're not welcome here". She saw her friends from the Moors, the beings she protected shunning her from her home, a witch hunt, the good removed from their souls as they rallied to push her away. A scream died in her throat as she felt her heart impaled by the young blonde Prince's sword. Horns torn from her head, as the mob lynched her body high in her tree, cries of glee at the destruction of the evil faery. Suddenly she was flying, wings strong and faithful carrying her away from the vengeful magic folk, her tears drying in the sun's heat. They faltered, she plummeted feathers once more ripped from her back the pain engulfing her as the wind rushed past her ears. She fell closer and closer to the earth, a mumbling was filling her head,

"Godmother…Godmother wake up please" a voice was calling distant and familiar, hands clamored around her face and neck pulling her back to consciousness as the ground came even closer.

Eyes shot open bright green and gold fear filling them as her body propelled her away from the figure towering above her slumbering form. Aurora flinched at her sudden movement and tumbled unceremoniously out of the trees branches, landing with a bone crunching thud on the grassy verge.

"Beastie" the Faery exclaimed a stutter almost present in her still half sleep covered voice. She swooped down to the crumbled heap of blonde locks and royal robes fear striking her heart when she received no answer. Long fingers slid a stray curl out of the young woman's face, her eyes were closed lips slightly parted a soft groan escaped at the gentle touch. A gasp of relief issued from Maleficent at the tiny response, scooping the fragile body up in her strong arms the Faery rose gently and lifted her into the deep swell of the trees trunk. Circling her wrists she tended to the lump that had formed on Aurora's temple gold dust floated round the blondes head. A contended smile caressed the full lips of the resting Princess, "Sleep well Beastie" the winged woman's voice was hushed as she ran tender knuckles down the side of Aurora's face. Her heart swelled at the sight of the woman leaning into her touch, and for a few moments Maleficent remained by the slumbering figure just to wonder at the beauty before her.

The sun was speckling her form when she opened bleary eyes to the sensation of gently fingers running up and down her feathers. Careful to not startle the creature she knew to be touching her she spoke softly "Beastie you should feel very fortunate I have allowed you to touch my wings without permission". The fingers stopped

"I am sorry Godmother, I just wished to know how they felt I have never seen feathers to big". Maleficent slowly turned over to look down at the smiling face below her, she fixed the blonde with her multicoloured eyes,

"And how do they feel?"

"Wonderful, so soft and warm" The Faery's mouth twitched, sitting up she extended one out in an invitation for Aurora to come closer the girl did so, if a little hesitantly. She was barely a foot away from Maleficent when she lunged suddenly, wrapping her thin arms around the lithe waist of her companion. The sudden unexpected contact was something the elder was trying hard to get used too, she hadn't seen the young woman in a week and within that week she'd become accustom to no contact again and yet here was this human so willing to be that close to her. It baffled her if she was honest. Curling her wing back round the shoulders of the young blonde Maleficent felt a soft smile curve her lips, "I have missed you Godmother"

"And I you Beastie" Aurora's face was buried in the cleft between the elders ample chest and shoulder, her hot breath tickling Maleficent's neck.

"I am unsure as to why I am here though" she removed her face from the soft skin of her companion and gazed up into the familiar glittering eyes of the woman beside her.

"As am I Beastie you appeared here whilst the moon was still high in the sky startled me so much you fell out of my tree. I had to let you sleep for fear of your head being in terrible pain for a long while". Aurora nodded slowly

"I remember now you have reminded me, I was at the castle when I had this terrible feeling you were in pain and I just had make sure you were safe so I rode here and when I found you you were screaming and flapping your wings they broke a few branches on your tree. But when I tried to wake you, you kept pushing at me then finally when you did wake up you scared me and…" she trailed off. Maleficent flicked her eyes away from the girl shame at her display of weakness flooding her insides.

"My dreams have been filled with terrors as of late" she whispered allowing a thin strand of blonde hair the curl between her fingers, Aurora scanned the turned face

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maleficent felt a deep tug of affection for Aurora's desire to help others,

"No Beastie it shall pass of its own accord, but for now I have a question for you".

"Mmmm?" the blonde hummed marveling the different shades of colours in the Faery's wings,

"Yes, why did you not return to the Moors sooner? The Fea-Folk have been asking after you, and considering I have not even seen you I had no reasons to give. Even Diaval could not find you when he made a trip to the castle". There was a pause broken only by the gentle rustling of the leaves on Maleficent's tree, she could feel the small body fidgeting against her.

"I was afraid" came the soft reply, this surprised the Faery, she glanced down at the blonde nestled between her side and wing, dirty feet protruding from fine fabric.

"What were you afraid of? The Moors would never harm you, all of its folk adore you, and you them".

"It was not the Moors I was afraid of, it was you" Aurora's voice was so quiet no normal human would have heard it but Maleficent heard every word as clear as day. She stiffened, something that did not go unnoticed by the girl who shifted away from the comfort of feathers and form to look up at the pale woman, shame plastered across her youthful face.

"Me…?" Maleficent breathed not looking at Aurora her jaw gnashed together.

"I know it was foolish of me to feel that way I can see that now but when I was at the castle I heard the people talking of the day you cursed me, of the failed attempt at taking the Moors and they portrayed you in such a way that scared me. Philip said I should come back here when I was ready and so I waited but when I felt that something was wrong I could not stay away". Anger flared deep in her gut at the reasoning behind Aurora's words. Annoyance skittered about her at the name of the young Prince, why had she listened to him and the humans instead of her heart? "Godmother….?" Her voice was soft, Maleficent refused to look at her as anger turned to hurt, she felt a small hand rest atop hers "Godmother please, I am sorry". Tears burnt behind her eyes at the sadness in the girl's words, turning she fixed Aurora with a steady gaze.

"I would never harm you Aurora, I swore to protect you till the day I die. The Prince was wrong to tell you to stay away, you should have listened to your heart and done what you thought was wright not what someone told you. It grieves me to think that you were afraid of me as I would never do anything to upset of scare you. Promise me Beastie if anything like that ever troubles you again you will come to me". She laced her fingers through the blonde curls, bringing them round to frame Aurora's face, gently she ran a slender talon down the rosy cheek. Aurora shuddered at the sensation before nodded and wrapping her arms around the lithe waist of Maleficent. "I promise" she muttered into the ample chest.

"Oh Diaval..." The dark haired man turned to face Aurora who grinned playfully before hurling a large sticky mud ball at him, it met its target with a loud splat. The small clearing irrupted into high pitched laughter and deep throaty chuckles from the boarder guards the mud dripped slowly off the end of Diaval's nose as he looked at Aurora giggling knee deep in the glistening pond.

"Well I was not expecting that, but considering you have thrown the first ball I feel I must-" he reached down into the pond scooping up a large sloppy pile of mud "retaliate". He launched the mud ball high into the air, Aurora shrieked happily and attempted to duck to on coming messy missile but failed as it caught the top of her head taking her crown with it. All of a sudden the pond was full of flying mud balls and ringing laughter as the Fea-Folk divided themselves into two teams intent on making the other as messy as possible.

Maleficent sat in the shade of a great Oak tree watching the mud war with amusement. It appeared Diaval was on the loosing side as the Boghogs seemed to be shielding Aurora from the onslaught, flinging mud as fast as possible at the opposition. Aurora's laughter filled the air around her, she smiled at the filthy girl who had climbed out of the water and was hurrying to her.

"Godmother come and join in I'm sure to win if you are on my side". Maleficent blinked, her, mud, not a good combination.

"I think not Beastie, mud is troublesome to get out of feathers. Besides you seem to be winning without me". Aurora pouted

"Is there no game you will play with me?"

"I do not play games Beastie I am too old". Aurora laughed

"No you're not. Balthazar is older than you and he still plays occasionally".

"Then perhaps another day, but not today. Now run along and finish I have matters of importance to discuss with you later". Aurora cocked her head at that but nodded none the less, as she ran back Maleficent called after her "And make sure you get all that filth off you, there is no way I'm letting you into my tree looking like that". She received a dazzling smile from the blonde who already had another mud ball in her hand ready to rejoin the fray.

The sun glinted through the leaves of the tree Aurora and Maleficent sat under dappling the ground around them. The Faery had been oddly quiet since the mud fight had ended. She'd sat and waited patiently as Aurora had washed herself clean of the muck then flapped her wings a few times to dry her clothes before heading off deeper into the Moors than the girl had been before. Now they sat in a silence that was different to the usual ones that befell them. Glancing up at the tall figure beside her Aurora noticed her eyes were not as bright, the golden merely a glimmer rather than sparkle. The usually schooled face now slightly creased with a frown. Reaching out slowly Aurora gently touched Maleficent's resting hands, "Godmother, is everything alright you seem…distant? More distant than usual I mean". The Faery breathed heavily through her nose then met the blondes bright blue eyes,

"There is something that I feel I must ask you as I'm not sure you have given it much thought". Aurora waited "As you are well aware you are now the Queen of two Kingdoms one of which you know love and adore you and one which does not know who you are and what to expect of their new very young Queen. The Moors will be safe in your absence should you choose to return to the human Kingdom for a period, after all we have never had a Queen before and the harmony will remain without one. Do you wish to return to your other Kingdom?" Aurora thought for a minute before slowly answering

"I think so, even though I do not know how to be a Queen I'm sure I can be taught. The two ladies who have been looking after me have already helped me understand what is proper in certain situations so I am sure they can help me with others". Maleficent nodded

"And these two ladies what else have they told you?"

"Well not much as they keep telling me they are there to serve me not to run the Kingdom with me. But they have told me I am to marry soon". The great wings twitched violently, but her face remained schooled

"Have they now and who have they said you should marry?" Aurora shrugged fiddling with the grass by her feet

"They did not say who but they did say when by. My twenty first birthday seems so long away but they have assured me that these next five years will go fast especially as I must learn how to be the best Queen I can be, there and here".

Maleficent bristled five years was but a mere blink to her and yet Aurora seemed to already realize that time was a fleeting thing too. "They speak the truth five years will past quickly, and by the sounds of it you are to be kept busy throughout. I hope you will still have time for us here".

"Of course I will. The Moors are my home, the Fae-Folk are my family I could not stay away from here too long, I think I would die". The blonde's words made the Faery shudder internally, death had been a taboo subject with her since Stefen and the sleep of Aurora, it did not sit comfortably with her that the girl flung the word about. Still she settled back against the tree and closed her eyes

"I hope so Beastie I hope so". The feeling of a body pressing up against hers made her smile, a large wing came round to wrap the girl into her as a slender arm rested around the small hip.

"Godmother?"

"Mmmmm?" Aurora ran her fingers down the rough fabric of Maleficent's dress

"You'll help me too wont you?"

"If that is what you wish" she murmured in reply twisting a golden curl between her fingers.


	2. Their Words

I'd completely forgotten i had my next chapter sitting on my computer not uploaded SORRY! DT xx

* * *

The humming of her serving maid made Aurora smile, Margaret was always humming tuneless little ditties that filled her chambers with song. "Margaret, come here a minute will you" Aurora called out fumbling in her money pouch for what she way looking for. The young redhead appeared in the doorway her apron covered in lavender oil as usual when she was drawing a bath for Aurora.

"You called your Majesty".

"Yes I did, now am I correct in thinking that tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday?" Margaret nodded enthusiastically

"Oh yes Henry says he is going to take me for dinner in the Tavern in the village. He treats me so well your Majesty I can scarcely believe I am lucky enough to have a man like him". Aurora smiled Henry was the young stable boy who tended to her horse, he was not the most attractive of men but was certainly one of the loveliest, surpassing most of her guards and a few of her cooks.

"Hold out your hand Margaret I have an early birthday gift for you". Pulling from her pouch three large gold coins she placed them one by one into the outstretched hand. "There now you can eat like a King and buy yourself that harp you've been wanting. Now run along you've been relieved of your duties for three days thus. But before you leave the castle please tell Henry to have my horse ready for me, I have left it too long since I last returned to the Moors a month and six at my last count. I fear their Protector shall not be best pleased with me".

Margaret grinned showing rows of pearly white teeth, she had heard much from Aurora of the Protector of the Moors and understood the Queens reasoning's for needing to return as often as she did. After all she was the Queen of them too. Thanking the Queen she left the room at a trot eager to find Henry and start her few days off. Aurora watched her leave before standing and fetching her less formal gowns that would not be ruined whilst in the Moors. Her body felt light with the absence of her corset and she breathed deeply allowing her lungs to fill with air before slipping the loose garment over her head.

At twenty years old she now understood the importance of dressing like a Queen, after all how was she to expect her subjects to see her as one if she did not look like one? Jaqueline, an elderly maid who had served her mother had seen to it Aurora was immaculate each and every time she had left her chambers, regardless if it was for breakfast or a ball. Peter her squire had taught her to read and write as well as any English Gentleman, and William her Captain of the Guards had instructed her on how to ride a horse the correct why a lady should. Throughout the past four years Aurora had come to expect and welcome instruction but never forgot that if something did not sit right she need only say and her people would respect her wishes. Unfortunately one area in particular remained a hard pushed subject. Marriage was on the table at every meet, at every tourney and at every ball, nothing she could say would deter her council that she did not need a husband to run her Kingdom. And with only a few months left till she was forced to take one she was running out of time to show them why.

The snow lay thick crisp about the stable as she greeted Henry with a glowing smile. Vlance her horse was waiting patiently, chomping happily on his bit as she readied herself to mount. "Margaret told me about your gift. Thank you greatly your Majesty" he blushed deeply as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"It was nothing now you are also relieved of your duties for three days thus, go and find Margaret and enjoy yourself, I can manage myself from here". He gawped as she hoisted herself into the saddle as well as any man and trotted to the gate, turning to glance at his open mouth she waved and took off like a bullet towards the Moors Vlance whinnying at the sudden rein he had. The day was already growning short even though she had only been up not more than five hours but still she felt the familiar path towards where Balthazar and Luka patrolled the border. It had be early summer when she had last visited the trees had rustled happily in the breeze and the sun had been soft on her skin, Maleficent had taken her up above the headwinds to see the sunset. She had been nineteen then her birthday had been but a week there after and she'd had to explain to a disappointed Diaval that she could not stay as the Kingdom was throwing a grand affair as they did every year for her. Although this one she knew would be the grandest of them all, for if she had not found a suitable husband before then her council would choose and announce it on that day. Her twenty first.

The trees loomed before her in the growing gloom, thick skeletal branches that reminded her of the thorns that once stood tall and ominous. Still she dismounted and unsaddled Vlance before allowing him the wander free in the open expanse of field she left the leather and steel (the new metal that had replaced iron) atop a fallen tree and began to walk between the trunks searching for the familiar shape of Balthazar. _"Kiack Goordia" _

"It's Aurora Balthazar, I've returned". The large moss cover frame of the Border Guard appeared through the darkness his wooden spear clutched in twisted vine fingers. She smiled happily up at him as he reached out to place his other hand upon her head. "I'll see you in the morrow". Even in the faint light of the moon she could see him nod as he let her pass. The Moors were not as lively as they usually were snow seemed to dim the magic about the place. Yet still the Water Sprites skittered merrily across the frosted lake top happy to be close to any form of water be it liquid or frozen. She waved at them as she past heading for her destination, they twisted up and around her before rushing back to their lucid dance. She jumped slightly as an Aergon snorted close to her head she turned to scratch its nose before continuing for the tree on the cliff.

The trees branches were silent when she reached it. "Godmother?" No answer "Godmother?" Again no answer, Aurora frowned "Diaval?" Still no answer panic gripped her heart as she waited at the base of the tree.

"I'm here" came a familiar voice from behind her, turning Aurora smiled in relief at the sight of Maleficent standing not far from her hands buried deep inside the thick cloak she wore. "It has been a while Beastie I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come back at all". Aurora frowned

"You know I will always come back home to the Moors, to you" Maleficent felt heat rush to her cheeks. The dimwitted Pixies had at least got something right, Aurora had indeed grown in grace and beauty, her hair was not as long as it once had been but it still gleamed golden, her figure had developed and she now saw not her little Beastie but a fully grown woman with a strong posture and a regal face. A Queen worthy of any Kingdom.

"Come" she beckoned for Aurora to step closer to which she did, gently Maleficent placed a hand against the warm rosy cheek, "You look well" she whispered rubbing lightly with the pad of her thumb.

"As do you Godmother".

"You've grown you're now a woman, a proper Queen" Aurora blushed,

"You haven't changed a bit not since the day we first met." Maleficent's quirked an eyebrow, did the Beastie not know about how Faeries age? No, perhaps she never told her, well that would be one conversation they would have.

The moon shone through the branches of Maleficent's tree, Aurora sat idly stroking the great feathers that curved round her shoulders. "So you have but a few months before they choose a suitable mate for you?" Maleficent was resting, eyes closed against the trunk of the tree.

"That is what I have been told over the past few years yes". The Faery bristled, she did not take kindly to her charge being given away to some unknown male. Still she placed a cool hand upon Aurora's hand

"It seems the human Kingdom is taking care of you though, you appear very well looked after",

"I am, and Margaret is with me most hours of the day, Jaqueline too".

"Mmm" Maleficent mused, "How long will you be staying with us this time?" Aurora sighed

"I'll be leaving the morning after the morrow".

So soon Maleficent thought sadly, truth be told she missed the woman next to her more than she'd ever admit. She'd never dream of asking Aurora to stay, to allow her to wear her heart on her sleeve and display such weakness, she'd done that once and Aurora had witnessed it. "I see, that is a short visit. The Fae-Folk will be saddened to see you go again". Aurora flinched, she knew Maleficent wasn't meaning to emotionally blackmail her but it was working,

"I know they will be but I have duties, responsibilities I must perform. The Captain of my Guards and my Head of Council need to meet with me to discuss matters of protection as apparently this year's snowfall has been the heaviest in some time, my Father neglected to support the castle from such problems when alive I have been told". Her voice had lowered as she spoke of Stefan, and Maleficent felt her tense slightly against her.

"I understand Beastie but remember you do have others who need you, perhaps not in the same way but, they do still need to see you".

"Where is Diaval?" Aurora asked changing the subject, the Faery grinned silently to herself,

"It appears that my once loyal servant has found himself a mate of his own, I have not seen hide nor tale feather of him in over a week. He would be very disappointed to know he had missed your coming". The blonde huffed and pushed out of the comfortable embrace, none too gently either,

"Godmother I cannot stay more than I have said, are we clear?" Maleficent blinked surprised at the woman's snip in her tone,

"Perfectly child"

"I am not a child, I'm twenty years old Godmother". The old throaty chuckle issued from the still reclining Faery, she was eyeing Aurora with a calculating look one she had not used in a while.

"I was merely calling you what I was viewing you as". Annoyance flashed across the youthful face

"You were saying I was a woman not two hours ago"

"Then don't be so childish and I shall refer to you as one again". There was a pause, the two figures looked at each other, one face schooled and placid the other twisted in rage most unbecoming to her usual happy face.

"Why must I do what you say Maleficent, I am a grown woman, no a grown Queen and nobody should be telling me what to do or how to act. In fact I do not feel at this current time that I need your council anymore".

Jumping to her feet Aurora started marching off towards the way they knew would take her out of the Moors and back on the path towards the castle. Maleficent appalled and hurt at the young womans words could do nothing more than sit and watch the retreating figure. "Aurora" she called finding her voice suddenly "Aurora, where are you going?" The blonde stopped, she was no more than a ghostly form amongst the shadows.

"Back to the castle" The Faery was panicked she did not wish them to part on such bad terms especially considering Aurora's visits were becoming less and less.

"It is late, perhaps you should return in the morning?" She trained her voice to not sound desperate, Aurora snorted softly

"Tell me something" she turned to look at the still sitting woman, "Is that your way of apologizing or just another attempt at controlling me considering you still obviously view me as little more than a child?" The breath left Maleficent at the words, Aurora had never spoken to her or anybody for that matter in such a mocking tone. It was most unpleasant. Defenses rose around her and the tone that took hold of her voice was biting.

"You mistake my concern for control. Now if you feel you are safe enough to return to the humans at this late hour then go. Good night you Majesty". She stood and turned to climb into the swell of the branches, wings flat against her back betraying her tenseness. Angry tears brewed suddenly behind Aurora's eyes. The hurt at Maleficent's words cut through her, turning away from the now shadowy form of the being in the tree she controlled the tears and threw back over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Maleficent" then she ran, sobs painfully obvious to the Faery, who she herself allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek, as the darkness consumed the night once more.

Sun blushed over the rolling fields and hills kissing everything in a golden glow. Aurora had not slept, instead she'd cried deep heart wrenching sobs with fat globular tear drops that dripped down her puffy face. There was little more than three hours before she would usually be woken, but of course everyone thought she was in the Moors, a place where for once in her life she did not wish to be. Struggling against the heavy bed throw she swung her legs off the edge of her four poster and made her way to the balcony facing the dawn. Dawn…the meaning of her name. She breathed deeply allowing the new day to dry her tear stains. It appeared the Pixies had not managed to make their magic last to adulthood because she did feel blue, very blue, bluer than the deepest part of the crystal pool in the Moors. This was a new feeling to her, even when she'd ran from Maleficent after the terrible news was broken that she had been the one to curse her as an infant there had still been an ounce of curiosity, an ounce of happiness at finding out she had a family. But this…well this tore at her very soul and made her hot with embarrassment at the memory of the way she had addressed the Faery. Yet there was a heavier darker feeling, more unpleasant than annoyance she mused, and more constricting than disappointment, it was anger. Anger at the way the Faery had retorted and not just simply apologized, not accepted the fact she was a grown woman and did not need to be instructed what to do and most of all anger at the way Maleficent had made her feel. Made her cry and monopolized her thoughts all the way home and right up to this very moment and probably right on throughout the day. Throwing her hands up above her head she groaned and pulled at the flowing locks around her face a fresh wave of tears falling.

Maleficent felt dejected and miserable. She wouldn't admit it but the callous words that had passed between herself and Aurora had cut deeper than she'd thought possible. She'd slept deeply and dreamt harder than usual the same dream big and uglier, her cries longer and louder. She'd woken wings trapped between branches and leaves coving her body, the only evidence of her movement during sleep. Apologies were something she did not do often and although she knew she had wronged the woman she was not about to fly to her and beg forgiveness, after all Aurora had been just as hurtful as she. Leaving her Rowen tree she began her daily rote of flight, checking the Moors for normalcy and offering her usual morning greetings. Her wings stung, the wood had obviously snagged some feathers. Feeling exhausted and a little agitated she landed next to the familiar pond and watched the Fae-Folk go about their business unaware of the harsh words their queen had spoken.

Up at the castle Aurora sat and watched the world from her balcony. She'd informed a passing servant of her return and requested that he go and inform Jaqueline she was back and that she wished to call a meeting with her council a day early. The young boy had been so in awe that he'd merely nodded and sprinted off as fast as his little legs would carry him to relay the important information. She wasn't sure about why she'd wanted to speak with her council but she knew that when the moment came her mind would show her what she needed to say. She could hear Jaqueline rummaging around in her wardrobe for a suitable gown for her to ware, muttering about the lack of dignity she always seemed to have when leaving and returning from the woods. She always referred to the Moors as woods, and no matter how many times Aurora had explained to her that they were in fact not woods but vast amounts of springs and soft grass with beautiful trees dotted about Jaqueline never took it on board only 'mmm'd in response as though she hadn't actually heard anything the young queen had said. Looking out at the distant shape of the many high canopies of leaves she sighed, "It's going to be a while until I see you again isn't it?" From her seat Maleficent seemed so far away yet in reality she wasn't more than a couple of hours ride and mere minutes by wing, yet today she felt there were oceans between them. Her heart ached but the stubborn streak she had acquired as of late chastised her weak heart, she would wait until Maleficent came to her and apologized for the way she'd spoken to her and for making her feel this way. Yes that was what was going to happen. Stepping in through the open doors of her chambers Aurora addressed the behind she saw sticking up at her from the trunk at the foot of her bed. "Jaqueline, I think it' time I spoke to the council properly about my imminent betrothal, do you not think?" The elderly woman jumped in surprise but smiled a wizened smile after registering what the queen had just said.

Diaval looked at Maleficent out of the corner of her eye. During the day he'd felt the need to return to the old part of the Moors where he'd spent the years after Aurora's awakening. The Rowen tree had looked exactly the same, he wasn't sure why he'd thought it would have changed in the course of a fortnight but it hadn't. It wasn't until he spied Maleficent looking out across the expanse of land that lay between the Moors and Aurora's castle that he understood he's need to return. Something was troubling the Faery. Nudging her with his shoulder he managed to return her gaze to him. "She isn't coming is she?" The words were more of a statement than a question he concluded and anyone who didn't know her would think just that, but he did know her and he could see that she was sad that the young woman had not returned full of apologies and comforting hugs accompanied with smiles.

She'd explained to him when he'd arrived about their encounter last night, and although he had been surprised at Aurora's behavior he could not blame her, Maleficent could be hard work sometimes and perhaps for once the blondes' good nature had failed her. Still he had stayed with the Faery all day, waiting and waiting for their queen to come back but she didn't, and now he was faced with a miserable and irksome friend. Placing a hand cautiously on the tall womans' shoulder he said "Do not worry I'm sure she was just busy". Maleficent shook her head,

"No Diaval I think that perhaps I upset the little Beastie more than I realized. Her visits have become less frequent and as she matures I fear we become less important in her eyes". Diaval snorted

"Less important to Aurora, no, look would it make you feel better if you turned my beautiful self into a mealy worm?" Maleficent smirked gently, that would make her feel better but only for a short time she knew, still she nodded sighed.

"She will come to me when she is ready". Turning she eyed the disheveled man with a familiar gleam "A mealy worm you say? Well you do always look so nice as one of those". Gold dust glowed in the dying light of dusk, as the man shrank to nothingness before her eyes.


	3. The Prince from Fare Way Mountains

It has been too long... This is harder to put together than I originally thought :( Still I hope you enjoy this buffer chapter. Regards DT xx

* * *

"So it is agreed" Aurora was sitting at the head of a long table, twelve ageing faces watched her, approval their masks. "I will meet with whoever you deem fit to take my hand but understand I shall not be wed to someone I do not know. Do we have an understanding gentlemen?" The men nodded in agreement, to be quite frank they were just happy that the queen had agreed to take this topic a little more seriously, and if she did not choose one of the suitors before her twenty first then they would have to take more drastic matters. Rising from her chair Aurora inclined her head to the now also standing council and left feeling a ball of doubt in her gut. Had she made the right decision, was meeting with the countless men she knew her council had lined up going to lessen her burden as queen? She did not know but still she had to try. Things could not continue the way it had for the past half a year, her crown was weighing far too heavy on her head and perhaps that had been why she had been so disrespectful towards the one person she cherished closest to her heart.

It had been months since her visit to the Moors and over the course of winter becoming spring she'd waited patiently for her council to find a suitable amount of suitors for her to meet with. With two months before her Twenty First she was growing restless, she needed to find someone who would bare the crown with her, someone she trusted and could leave in charge whilst she was away at the Moors. Someone who was like Philip or Diaval, someone who respected the beauty and magic around them and would not harm it nor take it for granted. She only hoped somewhere in the pile of letters from Kingdoms far away there was such a person.

The sun was high in the midspring sky, its pitiful attempt at warmth flooding the hallways and rooms with a water glow. Feeling eyes on her as she walked down a particularly long corridor Aurora turned spying the culprit immediately. Diaval's raven head poked round a window frame his beady black eyes following her every step. "Diaval, why are you here? I thought you were meant to be making hatchlings with your new mate?" The raven fluttered down onto the stone floor and cocked his head as if to say -You know exactly why I am here- Aurora sighed "Godmother sent you didn't she?" Diaval bobbed his head in reply, "I'm not going back Diaval, not at the moment anyway I've got too much work to be doing. My council have lined up suitors for me to be meeting with the first one arrives tonight…and….and besides Godmother knows I wouldn't have got angry with her if she had not been…been so…so Godmotherish. So you can just go back and tell her that we can just forget it ever happened and I will visit again when I can".

"Cawk"

"I know it's been a long time, but I really can't come any time soon". The two looked at each other before Diaval bobbed his head again and took off leaving Aurora to watch his silhouette vanish into the horizon.

"I told you Diaval, the more time she spends with the humans the less she thinks about us. I've seen it happen before and although I never thought it would happen to Aurora it appears I was wrong again". Maleficent was sat against her tree eyes shut not wanting to meet her once servants eyes.

"I'm sure that what she says is true, she is just busy. It must be hard running a human kingdom and trying to make time for us".

"She shouldn't have to make time" the Faeries eyes shot open a familiar green swirled in their depths "she should want to see us".

"She does want to see us, she just has a lot to contend with. She's only Twenty Maleficent, barely more than a hatchling herself, and-". He never got to finish before he could dodge the magic from her fingers his beautiful self was back to normal. "Cawk, cawwwk" flapping his wings he took off leaving the woman against her tree, a horribly familiar sensation clawing inside her chest. Betrayal and abandonment fought for dominance, as a few tears dripped down her cheeks.

"This is Lord Marcel Parados your Majesty and he has travelled a long way to make your acquaintance". Aurora swallowed a retort, the slightly stooped man was not what she'd expressed to her council at all. Still she smiled demurely and extended her hand for him the kiss.

"Your Majesty, I've have heard of your beauty but never thought that you would astound me this much".

"You flatter my Lord, come, dinner will be served for us just through here. William would please be so kind as the escort Lord Parados to the table and serve him heartily whilst I speak with my council". A tall dark servant bowed deeply and extended his arm for Marcel to go first. Smiling at the retreating backs Aurora waited until they were in the dining hall before turning to the gathered council members. "Gentlemen, I regret to inform you but Lord Marcel Parados is not what I expected for my first suitor. He is nowhere near my age, nor does it appear he would be on the throne for long. Please gentlemen for the next suitor make sure he is at least within his twenties". With that she turned and glided into the dining hall to entertain for the night, her council following muttering their apologies. It was going to be a long night.

"And so I cut off his head to avenge my father, and so became the head of my family". Lord Marcel once more sprayed the table in front of him with specks of food. Aurora was slumped in the most unqueenly fashion head resting on her hand, trying hard not to fall asleep. She had spent almost five years with dull monotone men but this one took the biscuit. Hearing the table titter with polite laughter she joined in,

"Oh Lord Marcel you have positively kept me on the edge of my seat all evening but I regret to say that if I do not retire to my chambers I shall not be awake to see you off". Standing a little wobbly (due to the amount of wine at the table) Lord Marcel lowered himself into a half bent half lolling bow and slurred

"You Majesty you have been a most gracious hostess. I do hope that I shall see your glorious face in the morning as I feel it shall stay with me all my journey home".

"Once again my Lord you flatter me. I bid you goodnight and a restful sleep. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask the staff who will be about in the night". Allowing another kiss to her knuckles she stood inclined her head to her standing council, once more to Lord Marcel then left, exhaustion flooding her body. The last thing she heard was a soft flurry of wings from the rafters.

"The fools, did they honestly think Aurora would fall in love with a man almost three decades her senior? It is laughable. Still it is concerning that they have already started bombarding her with men". Diaval nodded silently

"Do you think she will find someone?" Maleficent twitched,

"Of course she will Diaval, they would have to be fool to not see what a wonderfully pure person she is. Any man would be lucky to have her as their bride". There was a hint of bitterness to her words as she thought about the young woman, so carefree and loving forever fixed to a man who may not view the world as she. Aurora would never belong to anyone really regardless of what her humans said. "I need you to be my wings again". Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she looked out across the land towards the castle. "I need you to watch over her, make sure she's safe. Tell me what these men are like. She deserves more than a Prince she deserves…" Silence stopped her flow,

"She deserves?" Diaval prompted looking at her face pale in the dying light,

"Go now, do not let her know you are there, I need her to be herself". The gold dust coated him as feathers grew from his skin, taking flight he 'cawked' to her a Raven promise before soaring off into the distance. "She deserves so much more" Maleficent muttered as Diaval's shape disappeared from view.

"You would have struggled to contain that laugh of yours Philip" Aurora was chuckling to herself as she walked amongst the gardens, Philip at her side.

"I dare say you are right, from what you say he was positively humorous". Philip had grown tall in the past five years, his hair now pulled back into a neat knot at the nape of his neck. He'd lost all of his childlike stature and now stood broad and muscular, a long sword hung at his belt scabbard made of fine gold glinting in the afternoon sun. After her coronation he had returned to his Father's kingdom to relay the news that he would not be marrying Aurora and was happy to meet as many fare young maidens as the aged king wished. Although it appeared he was have just as much luck as she with finding a suitable partner. "Aurora, perhaps you are thinking too much into this. As Queen you still hold rights over your kingdom, and no matter what your council say if you do not wish to marry someone you do not have too. I will say this though do not decline ever suitor, for sure it will cast not the best image of yourself. People do talk, and idle chat is not something you need right now". She looked at him,

"Idle chat, whatever do you mean Philip?" The Prince coughed awkwardly

"Do not be offended but I have heard from my subjects that you are nothing more than a wild young woman who prefers mud to silk and would marry a Faery to keep your beloved Moors safe". Aurora blushed deeply,

"Well that's not untrue now is it. I was raised in the woods, I do prefer the outdoors than being dressed in silk and being contained indoors and as for marrying a Faery to keep the Moors safe, you know as well as I that I would do anything to keep them safe". Philip nodded

"Yes I do know that, but you must understand Aurora that to the outside world, to your subjects and your ladies in waiting, you are a Queen and should act as such. There are certain things that are expected of you". Aurora came to an abrupt halt,

"Such as?"

"Such as Marriage, such as heirs, you are a woman Aurora not a man you must see that the world we live in is vastly different for you than it is for me?"

"I do not agree that it should be that way. I do not believe that I should have to marry at all. The only reason I am agreeing to it is so I have someone who I can trust to look after _my_ Kingdom whilst I am away at the Moors. If things were different I would choose you, but I know you are about to become King of your own Kingdom and cannot expect you to rule two the same as me. And as for heirs I am twenty years old Philip I do not wish to even give thought to that subject yet."

Philip laughed "My Lady Aurora you are most certainly a Queen through and through. Headstrong and Proud. Anyone would be lucky to be your King". He smiled warmly at her, placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her gently into a brotherly embrace. "I can sense you are a little more defiant today though, is there something troubling you?" Aurora muttered something into his chest, "My Lady if you mumble into my clothing I cannot possibly hear what you are saying". Aurora's shoulders shook with giggles,

"I said I am just a little preoccupied with thinking about Maleficent, some unpleasant words passed between us and I have not spoken or seen her since. I fear she is still angry with me". Philip blinked surprised at the news that the Queen and the Faery had had an argument.

"I am sure she is not Aurora, after all she was the one who broke your curse, it appears to me that she could never possibly be angry at you".

"What…?" Aurora's mouth had fell open. A heat prickled up Philip's spine at the realization of his words. Words he was not meant to utter.

"I fear I have let a secret past my lips that should never have been spoken of", Aurora advanced on the handsome young man

"Philip explain to me the meaning of what you have said. How can Maleficent have broken the curse when she herself said that when she tried to remove it she could not? For the only way to have removed the curse was with true love's first..." Philip fixed her with a serious face, nodded slowly and gripped the now trembling fingers of the young Queen.

"Your words are true, she did awaken you with a kiss as mine could not". Aurora shook her head

"But how can she when it was meant to be true loves first that was to break the spell surely I am not hers? She loved my father before me, and he broke her heart and stole her wings. Surely she cannot love me like that after what my own flesh and blood did to her, regardless of whether I have denounced him as such?" Philip shrugged in a most ungentlemanly fashion.

"I do not know dear Queen. All I know is this, it worked you awoke from a death like slumber and stand before me now". Aurora sighed and stared out across the pale blue sky towards the grey expanse of trees on the horizon.

"I have not seen nor spoken to her in many months Philip, you must be mistaken for if I did mean that to her surely she'd wish to spend every waking moment by my side? As I would for the one I loved"

"Trust me dear Aurora I am not mistaken".

The sun beat down from its perch high above the pearly white clouds. The grass that rolled across her Kingdom had turned brown and crisp under foot as the heat rose day by day. With exactly twenty days until her coming of age birthday Aurora felt a fresh wave of panic wrap like a corset around her chest. With no match in regards to suitors her future husband was faceless. She had one last potential to meet today and then she must make a decision and if not a random one would be picked for her. Regarding herself in the large ornate mirror she frowned at the faint lines around her eyes and mouth, surely at nigh on twenty one she should not be possessing worry lines? Yet there they were etched into her ivory skin like the grooves in her palms. Sighing she left her chamber and headed to the front door where her guest would be arriving within the half hour.

A bead of sweat trickled down Rothan's neck. His dark black hair was plated neatly down his back to keep from matting as he rode. Behind him his accompaniment followed in a long stream, knights and squires, carts with supplies such as weapons and food to be given as gifts for the mysteriously different Queen trundled slowly in the blistering heat. Raising his hand he signaled for the ride to stop and for his first man to call to the drawbridge guards of their arrival. "Prince Rothan Elderidge, son of His Majesty Louis Elderidge, King of the Fare Way Mountains has arrived by request of Her Majesty Queen Aurora". The creaking of the drawbridge began as it was lowered to allow the party entry to the courtyard.

Aurora watched placidly as the horses trotted in a neat circle before stopping and allowing their riders the chance to swing from their saddles and remove the most likely damp leather riding gloves that they all wore. Rothan gazed around mildly impressed at the beautifully tidy courtyard and obviously scrubbed stone steps that lead up to a small cluster of people who were eyeing him. Sweeping off his hat he bowed deeply before smiling a perfectly white smile, even from where Aurora was standing some dozen steps away from him she could see they gleamed in the bright sunlight. "Your Majesty Queen Aurora it is my utmost pleasure to finally make you acquaintance. The road has been long and hot so I feel I must apologize for my lack of refinement, please, may I draw near?" Aurora relaxed a little this man seemed different from the others, more genuine.

"Of course dear sir, I must agree the heat is troublesome and do not doubt you have had a long journey but you must not apologize for your state of appearance when there was little more you could have done to stop the heat from beating down on you and your people. Please do come closer". Rothan climbed the steps to stand less than a foot below her, his dark green eyes glinted in the summer sun as he looked up at her and smiled a radiant smile that lit his face like the sun rays themselves were alight within. Aurora blushed deeply as he took her offered hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"Dear Queen you are more beautiful than they say and yet why shouldn't you be with a name that means the very bringing of light in the morn?"

"Good Sir your words are of great flattery to me, please by what name should I address you?" Rothan dipped his head

"Rothan you Majesty, I do not see fit for a title when I am here to form a friendship".

"Then you must call me Aurora Rothan, and we shall be friends from thus. Do please come in and rest, I have made sure you and your people have space to relax and recover after such a long trip. Then once you are settled I'll ask for dinner to be prepared".

"Oh but Aurora dear Lady please let my people cook tonight and give your Kingdom a feast under the summer sky, this heat shall make for the perfect party, do you not agree?" Aurora was shocked, a party for her Kingdom prepared by someone who did not expect to be pandered too by her people by wished to pander to them. She smiled graciously at him

"Rothan that sounds fantastic but please won't you let us help by at least preparing the space and building the fires, I'll ride through the town and call to my people of your generosity. Does that seem fair?"

"Perfectly, your Grace". They smiled once more at each other before setting the wheels in motion for the summer feast that was to take place late that night.

* * *

A strange and mysterious gentleman has arrived...You readers are not dumb I'm sure you have all figured out what role Prince Rothan shall play in this twisted love tale...? Signing off to write some more DT xx


	4. A Proposal

This is not going too badly. I hope you are enjoying it. Now to formulate the the scene where Aurora tells Maleficent of her upcoming wedding to Rothan. DTxx

* * *

Diaval flapped his wings as fast as he could. In the distance he could see the Moors drawing closer and with them the dreaded reaction of Maleficent when he told her of the new Gentleman that had arrived and already so it appeared won the young Queen over. After the two parties had dispersed to go about preparing for the summer feast Diaval had sored between the two listening intently to the words spoken. "Prince Rothan she is most beautiful and will be most befitting to you. Why your father would be so proud that his youngest son was to marry this lithe bodied maiden. How the Ladies at Court's blood will boil at the sight of her. Yes your Majesty she is the one". Over in the Castle Margaret was whispering to Aurora

"Oh my Queen he is most handsome and such a gentleman, please consider choosing him, I'm sure you would be most happy".

"Margaret you do speak out of turn, but I have to agree he is most beautiful isn't he?" Aurora grinned at the blush across the young girls cheeks at her light chastising.

"If I may say your Majesty, but just think of the heirs you could produce with such strong beauty in you both".

"Oh my, do you not think you are trying to make a chicken lay before it's time? I have barely said but two words to the Prince and yet here you are already talking about heirs as if we are already wed". Aurora chuckled "Now Margaret please go and ask Henry to saddle Vlance for me, I must ride into town to tell the people of the treat that awaits them. Would you like to come too, it is not often you leave the castle and I think it would be wise to extend your riding skills, after all if I am to marry I shall need my first Lady now shall I not?" Margaret beamed

"Am I to be your first Lady then your Majesty?" "Aurora nodded

"Jaqueline I fear may be too old for the position, considering she served my mother before me. I need someone who has be with me from the start of my journey and has learnt as I have. Someone who will continue to do so throughout my reign. Now hurry down to the stables, dusk approaches and I wish for my people to have a wonderful evening". Margaret bobbed her head, her rustic curls bouncing about her face as she trotted from the room. Glancing across at the windowsill Aurora noticed the unmistakable form of Diaval perched watching her. They looked at each other. A burning heat of embarrassment flared up Aurora's spin as she realized Diaval had heard every word and was sure to relay them to Maleficent. She sighed and turned away.

"So it appears our little Beastie has indeed found a suitable young mate then?" Maleficent was glowering out across the rolling fields towards the castle. Her knuckles straining against her skin bone white and pointed as she gripped her staff tightly.

"I wouldn't quite say that but yes she does appear to be quite taken with him. But then again she is very modest and does not suffer fools lightly. I do believe that if this man was unjust she would see it". Diaval sat in the soft grass watching the winged woman carefully.

"And what do you think of him Diaval? This human man".

"Well I don't deny he is most attractive for a human. And I also agree with Aurora's maid that their offspring would indeed been most beautiful all things considered. Yes they would be a very good match". Maleficent nashed her teeth together, disappointed and peeved at the human birds reply. She had hoped he would deny that the man was fitted to Aurora that her council were wasting their time in regards to marriage, but it appeared she was wrong.

"Return to her, I wish to know what happens tonight. I do not feel my presence would be welcome amongst her people, and besides you blend in much better. Into a bird". The gold dust circled Diaval and before he knew it his beautiful self had been returned.

"Cawk, cawk" he squawked before vanishing into the steadily setting sunlight. Leaving Maleficent to hang her head miserably, wishing for Aurora to come home.

The large fires crackled sending spits of pig fat hurtling through the air. A few people were playing upbeat music for the dancing figures who twirled and leapt about the great stacks of burning wood laughing merrily. Aurora sat close to Rothan deep in conversation. "I agree whole heartedly Aurora we must preserve what is left of our peaceful lands stand true and strong against armies who wish to destroy them. Do tell me, what are the Moors like? After all I don't think there is a Kingdom in these lands who have not heard of your dealings with the folk that dwell there". Aurora beamed,

"Oh Rothan you should see them. They are the most beautiful places in the whole world. The water is like liquid crystals, the grass as soft as new spun silk. Nothing is bad there. No shadows threaten it anymore, and the Faefolk are wonderful. Nothing is without its' place or meaning, no flower that is not vital to the flow of life. You should see it. Nothing can compare".

"It sounds truly magical, and you speak of it so highly, it must be very dear to your heart. And what of the Faery Maleficent? What is she like?" Aurora faltered,

"Maleficent. Maleficent is, well I can't really describe her, she's the most remarkable person you will ever meet. As tall as any man she towers over me, and with her horns she is positively a giant. Her wings span almost the length of this table when stretched fully, and they are soft and warm her feathers. Like an embrace from a loved one or the touch of fire when you sit next to it. Her eyes sparkle like the stars above, gold and green swirl together. But her temper is something you should watch out for, believe me you wouldn't want to be her enemy. And she is powerful, her magic ranks high above the other Faefolk but she is kind and gentle, a little distant at times but I believe that is due to her dislike of humans". Rothan scanned the blonde's face

"You speak of her as though she is the most important person to you, you must love her greatly?" Aurora blushed deeply

"She is, I do. My Aunties were not the best at bringing up a child and yet Maleficent, although she cursed me, protected me too. She would send Diaval to feed me when I cried or play with me when I was lonely. She was the shadow that followed me throughout my childhood and no matter how far I strayed I knew she'd be there. Her shadow was my companion before I even met her. The same with Diaval, although he was a Raven I knew he was still my friend". Rothan nodded understandingly,

"It appears to me that you have two very special friends, the ones who have become family. Now please dear lady don't take this as a grievance to you but there has been talk. Even amongst your guests here tonight. They say that you are wild like the seas, you cannot be tamed. That your relationship with Maleficent is uncouth, that although she cursed you as a babe, she has done so again to draw you away from your Kingdom to keep you with her always. That you care more for the Moors than you do for your people here. I do not wish to upset you Aurora but I don't believe your people should be speaking as such about their Queen. Especially as she does not seem to know they do so". Hot tears sprang to Aurora's eyes, after all she'd tried to do, succeeded to do, it appeared her people still did not deem her a worthy Queen. "Oh dear Queen please do not cry. I should not have spoken so openly".

"No, no Rothan you have done me a great service by telling me of the whispers about my Kingdom. It just hurts my heart to think that they view me as such. When they do not know Maleficent nor the Moors. She would never do anything to harm me, she is the Protector of the Moors and as such will defend them to her last breath. It is true I was not raised as a Princess so I have learnt fast to fit the role of a Queen. I was not born to be cooped up inside every waking hour I love the outdoors. The air is like life itself to me. I crave it when I have been away too long, the Moors that is. They are my home too, and their folk my subjects too. Although my reign is much different there, I am one of them not a pedestal trophy like I am here they look after themselves out there".

"I understand your grace, and I apologize most profusely for making you so distressed. I now will tell you of another whisper I have heard one that will sure to make you smile again". Leaning forward he brushed a blonde curl away from Aurora's ear "I have been told that our children will be most beautiful, were we to have any. And I happen to agree with them. You are truly breath taking dear Aurora". Aurora giggled, Rothan smelt of bark and ferns, his breath tickled her skin as he continued to whisper compliments in her ear. His long hair was hanging loose about his shoulders, gently brushing against her bare arms.

"Rothan you must be the most charming gentleman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting".

"That is a great compliment coming from you, now I have something to ask you, and please do consider it before answering. I know we have but just met, and it is foolish of me to expect you to agree but I feel as though we are connected you and I Aurora. Your smile makes me feel as though I am a boy again and I think we would make a perfect match. What I'm asking lovely Aurora is would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife? My Queen. I would not expect you to leave your Kingdom nor ever leave your beloved Moors. Maleficent and Diaval could even come and live here and I would not protest as I know they are your family. Please my lady do think about my question". Aurora blinked, it was true they had only just met, but out of all the men her council had sent Rothan was the loveliest, most friendly and genuine of all. She felt she could trust him to look after her Kingdom, and why shouldn't she choose him, after all they were friends now weren't they? She breathed deeply and smiled

"Kind Rothan" he took her hand in his, she paused, his hands were soft and large completely covering hers. "I would be delighted in becoming your Queen. You are exactly what I had hoped for in a King, my people are now yours, and I trust you to care about them as I do. So my answer is yes Rothan I will marry you". The young mans' face broke into a wide grin, leaning forward he placed a soft kiss against her cheek, before standing up and carefully climbing onto the long wooden table that was placed upon a raised platform.

"The good people of Queen Aurora please I wish to speak a moment! Please stop the music I have an announcement to make!" Holding up his hands Rothan managed to dim the sound of chatter about the feast. All eyes turned towards the high table. "Ladies and Gentlemen, good people it pleases me to tell you that this evening, Queen Aurora has agreed to my marriage proposal. We are to be wed, I do believe this is a serious cause for celebration. So if you please, eat drink and be merry, for tonight I am the happiest man alive, and it is all down to this beautiful woman who sits beside me". A loud outburst of clapping and whistling erupted as Rothan climbed gracefully down from the table to sit next to a very pink and shy Aurora. Diaval bristled his feathers Maleficent was not going to like this one bit.

"Maleficent. Maleficent did you hear me? Aurora is due to be married, and in less than a week. Don't you think you should perhaps go and see her?" Diaval was stood at a fare distance from the tall woman, who for once was speechless. Her entire posture seemed ridged, statue like even. She merely stared off into the sky as if she was all alone.

"I heard you Diaval" she finally whispered, "And no I do not think I should go and see her, she will come of her own accord to tell us of the news. There will be much preparation for this glittering affair, I do not doubt she will arrive with less than a sunrise from the day in question". Diaval shifted uncomfortably, Maleficent's voice was flat, hollow like. He'd never heard something so dead in all his life.

"Don't you think she'd want to see you? After all you are her mean more to her than anything else". A hard unmoving lump lodged itself deep inside Maleficent's throat,

"No, as I said she will come if she wishes. Now please leave me". Blinking, slightly hurt at her dismissal Diaval turned and quietly left the once again silent woman to her own thoughts. Things, he had a feeling, were going to go very very wrong. Very wrong indeed.

Returning to the castle well past the morns third hour Aurora flopped quite un-queen like onto her bed and chuckled to herself. Life was going according to plan. She'd found a man trustworthy and perfect enough that she felt she could leave her kingdom in the hands of. The Moors were thriving again just like the stories had said when she was young, and she felt positively giddy with excitement (although that could have something to do with the rich, very strong wine she'd consumed during the feast). Outside she could still hear the celebrations still going on, her people obviously were very happy for her, either that or they just needed a reason to indulge, she wasn't sure. Still in that moment nothing could dampen her mood, not even the prospect of telling Maleficent first thing tomorrow, when she'd put into motion the preparations for her wedding.

* * *

Eh? Eh? Pretty good huh? Well I thought it flowed quite nicely. Please do review if you wish, but as i said at the beginning if you haven't got anything nice or productive to say then pleas don't bother as it is rather off putting. I wouldn't do it to you, so please don't do it to me. DT xx


	5. The Calming Feather

I would not even bother asking why it has taken me this long to update. You know when you get side tracked by life, and writing other FF stories, yep well two of the reasons right there. Still i hope you enjoy. _**Warning: Sex scene at end of chap! **_Regards DT xx

* * *

The Moors gave welcome coolness to Aurora after her ride in the high noon sun. Even her lightest summer dress still clung and coaxed sweat from her body. It was truly uncomfortable and most un-queen like to sweat, after all, pigs sweat men perspire and women glow. Or so went the saying. Lifting her hair she rubbed the back of her neck in a vain attempt to rid herself of the beads trickling down her skin. Righting herself she moved deafly through the woods towards Maleficent's Rowan tree. A nervousness set upon her as she neared. Suddenly her boldness had abandoned her and the real prospect of the Faery still being angry at her slowed her steps. Caught up in her giddiness she hadn't stopped to think just how Maleficent would react to her news. That coupled with the lack of an apology from either side on their violent words made Aurora stop completely. A soft 'caw' sounded above her, looking up Aurora spied the familiar. "Diaval" she breathed softly, the raven descended to perch on her shoulder, nuzzling his black feathered head against her cheek Aurora felt her heart still somewhat. An echo of a memory filtered through her mind, Maleficent's words of wisdom settled themselves upon her ears.

"To be a Queen Aurora you must learn that there will come many a time that you will face situations that you would rather avoid. Be it due to fear, or the unknown, or even shame. It would not do well to hide from these situations, for how can a Queen rule a kingdom if her she herself cannot face her problems head on?" Aurora closed her eyes, even with the prospect of her Godmother still being cold and distant with her she knew that to stay away would be far worse than facing the Farey now. Breathing deeply she set off again towards her destination, sweat now cold upon her back.

The soft sound of padding footfalls alerted Maleficent to the arrival of someone. Shuffling her wings she readied herself for the visitor. A familiar scent invaded her senses, her mouth opened in surprise as the form of Aurora appeared from the tree line. Sun caught the waves of the young woman's hair as she approached, happiness flooded Maleficent's being at the mere sight of the blonde. Jumping gracefully from her nest the Faery met Aurora at the foot of the mound, the two looked at each other a sudden stillness overcoming them. "Beastie, I am surprised to see you. Diaval tells me you have been kept busy". Maleficents voice was soft and low, she could see the Queens blue eyes scanning her, analyzing her. Her wings itched to shield herself, no one had ever looked at her like that. Finally the woman's eyes came to rest steadily on hers.

"I bring news. Great news Godmother". The name rolled off Aurora's tongue easily, even with months apart and harsh words spoken the being before her could not be called by any other term. Stepping forward carefully to not startle the Faery Aurora reached out a slender hand, her fingers brushed against the loose fabric of Maelficent's robe. Maleficent watched the woman with hawk eyes, her feathers twitched poised to lash out. Mere inches away from her body Maleficent held her breath as the Queen gently looped her arms around her lithe waist. Curls brushed delicately against the exposed skin of Maleficent's neck, she could feel the woman's heartbeat thrumming against her own. "I am sorry". The apology was but a breath against her ears, yet it was there; strong and heartfelt.

Maleficent placed cool hands against the small of Aurora's back pulling her closer, "As am I Beastie. Truly sorry". They stayed that way for a few moments, Aurora relishing in the comforting embrace of the Faery whilst Maleficent fought against her body noticing the developed frame of the young woman in her arms. Aurora had grown that was true, but the way her body filled out her attire was not something Maleficent had been expecting.

Sitting beneath the shade of her Rowan Maleficent gazed out across the rolling lands towards the hazy form of Aurora's kingdom. The blonde was looking up at her, she could feel the intensity in those blue eyes. "Please Godmother say something" Aurora's voice wavered. With the revelation that Maleficent already knew of her news she had been thoroughly surprised when she had not received any scrutiny from the Faery.

"I do not know what you wish for me to say". Maleficent's voice was distant, "Of course I trust your judgment of the humans Beastie but you'll forgive me when I do not appear overjoyed at the prospect of you marrying this man".

Aurora flinched, "So you're not happy for me?" she asked upset, why was Maleficent not happy about her finding someone she felt she could trust with her kingdom?

"You misunderstand my unhappiness Beastie. I am of course greatly pleased that you feel you have found the right man who will for fill your ideas, but I am immensely saddened by the prospect of you marrying and leaving the Moors, which, before you choose to cut across me, will happen as I have seen it happen. We both know what is expected of Queens in the human world, soon my dear Beastie your visits will cease all together. There will be people you will cherish over the Fae-Folk; children".

Aurora balked hot tears gathered in her eyes, "You believe I would leave my family here to create a new one over there?"

Maleficent closed her eyes, "You may scarcely believe it yourself now, but mark my words Beastie there will come a day when you will".

"How can you say such hateful things Maleficent? You clearly do not trust me, nor believe I will never abandon the Moors which were my home for sixteen years. I am at a loss as to prove to you that I love the Moors and Fae-Folk more than I could ever love my human kingdom, more than I could ever love a man. I cannot help the fact you lost your faith in true love the moment my father broke your heart and stole your wings, regardless of the fact you awoken me from the curse with true love's first kiss. But I am not my father Maleficent". Shimmering eyes fixed upon blue, a frenzy of emotions coursed around the Faery's body. She knew about the kiss.

"How do you know it was I who woke you?" Maleficent's voice trembled much to her dismay, Aurora frowned at the woman.

"Philip told me, but that is not what is important. Maleficent please believe my words I will never leave". The winged woman turned away eyes sealed shut, the prince had told her. Standing slowly she looked up at the sky anger had replaced the sadness, unfurling her wings she breathed deeply. She suddenly needed to be far away from Aurora. Launching herself off the edge of cliff she soared away from the slowly quietening sound of Aurora calling for her to return.

Rothan lent against the cold stone that surrounded the window. His most trusted lounged about the room behind him. A low voice brought him away from the view outside. "Your highness it appears the plan is going accordingly, but do you not think we should take advantage of the Queens absence and further the course of action?" Rothan turned to observe the stocky man behind him. The dying light of the sun gleamed off him bald scalp.

"You are correct of course Markus, with the Queen gone I do believe we shall not be disturbed in our plan making. Come friends the time for our purpose is nigh". Clapping Markus on his padded shoulder Rothan faced the rest of his men. "The Protector must die, or else we will fail".

Maleficent's nest felt vast and lonely, Aurora sat at its edge staring desperately at the darkened sky for the slightest sign of the Faery. Diaval hopped over the empty expanse of moss and twigs 'cawing' quietly as if talking to himself. Since her sudden departure neither he nor Aurora had been able to find her. But it was as some of the Fae-Folk said, the Moors were extensive and it was doubtful anyone would find Maleficent until she herself was ready to be found. A tear trickled slowly down the blondes cheek, she brushed it away miserably, no matter how hard she willed Maleficent to return she didn't and now with stars pricking into life above her she faced the prospect of a cold night alone in the Rowan tree. Feeling a nudge at her side she looked down, Diaval cocked his head at her. In his beak a long russet feather rustled in the slight breeze. Gently he placed it in her lap, tears welled up behind her eyes a hiccupped sob left her lips as she ran a single finger down its length. Reaching up she untied the thin ribbon that held part of her hair up, twisting it tightly around the end of the feather she secured the ends and carefully dropped the loop over her head. The feather lay wisp like against her chest. "There, now no matter where you are, I'll always have you with me" she whispered slipping into the swell of the nest and snuggling into the familiar smell. The feather clutched in her hand.

The land was set for a scorching summer. Fears of the crops failing flitted about the surrounding village, Aurora felt the worries of her people with each day as the weather grew hotter and the earth dried hard beneath her feet. Yet on that morning crops and the heat was the furthest thing from her people's minds. Crowds of guests milled around waiting for entry to the castle. Banners with the two kingdoms crests hung still in the thick air. Excited voices filled the courtyards, finally a lone trumpet sounded from the battlements and the great wooden doors opened. Bodies pushed to be the first through the doors for Aurora and Rothan's wedding.

"May I speak freely Your Majesty?" Margaret's voice was soft as she fixed the final ribbon at the end of Aurora's elegantly knotted hair. A small nod was her reply, "This is the most important day in every woman's life, or so my mother used to tell me. A day she dreams about from childhood, yet I sense your hesitance towards it. Pray tell me is it due to her absence?" Aurora stiffened, were her feelings so painfully obvious, or was Margaret more observant than anyone gave her credit for? A lump appeared in the back of her throat, closing her eyes she willed the tears to stay put. Seeing her Queens distress Margaret hurried to kneel in front of her seated monarch. Clasping the young woman's hand in her own the redhead implored the quietly weeping woman to look at her. "Will she not come at all?" Aurora shook her head, since Maleficent had left her under the Rowan tree she had not heard or seen anything of her or Diaval. Now with her wedding but hours away, hope for the one person she wanted there more than anyone else had finally run out. "Here, even if she is not her in body, she is with you in here". Aurora looked up at the gentle touch of her first lady, Margaret's palm was pressed against her heart Maleficent's feather held between the two. "I can put it in your hair if you wish, or would Your Majesty prefer it hidden beneath her dress?"

Aurora swallowed; "Can you attach it to the clasp that holds my robe on?" her voice shook with controlled sobs.

"Of course I can" and with that a silence settled between them once more as Margaret busied herself with fixing the long feather so it sat flat against Aurora's chest. The sun set the multiple shades alight as finally she rose to leave for her wedding; placing her fingertips against the feather she stroked its surface.

Trumpets blared throughout the castle, people clapped as she slowly strode past them towards the grand hall. The could feel Margaret keeping pace with her, a sense of gratefulness washed over her. Glancing back slightly she smiled at the sight of her first lady gripping the great train of her robe forcefully, knuckles white against the deep red of the fabric. She entered the hall and felt a sudden sense of foreboding wash over her. Rothan stood at the foot of the steps that led to her throne which now had an identical counterpart next to it. A spindly man with a beard that nearly touched the floor waited for her to arrive. Thoughts raced through her mind as she approached her future husband, whose smile could not have been any wider. With only a foot separating the pair Rothan stretched out his hand, feeling eyes from everywhere on her Aurora carefully placed her own in his. The trumpets died, to be replaced with and excited quiet, bodies jostled to get a look at the royal pair about to take their vows. From a shaded alcove beside a bust of an mystical legend Diaval watched, he felt his breast swell with pride at the sight of his Queen, her beauty radiated about the room. If only his Mistress could see her Beastie now he thought, he 'cawed' quietly to himself and settled back for the ceremony.

Even with the stone walls and windows thrown wide open, heat rippled throughout the crowds surrounding the couple. Fans beat in an unsteady rhythm, whilst men mopped at their brows with large white cloths. Rothan himself had beads of sweat rolling unceremoniously down his neck and back, every few minuets or so he would move his plat to allow the faintest change in temperature. Aurora found this most irksome, if she herself could maintain a ridged position why couldn't he? Still she was beginning to feel rather exhausted from the weight of her robes and the seer blistering heat. Absentmindedly she reached up and ran the lone feather between her fingers. Rothan locked eyes with his almost bride, he nodded at the russet pocking out from her hand. Cocking an eyebrow he waited, Aurora mouthed carefully 'Maleficent' a flash of something deep within Rothan's eyes made a knot form inside her stomach. Diaval noticing the exchange hopped closer to the edge of his perch, even from this distance he could see the cause of the duo's interaction. Sadness enveloped him at the sight of Aurora repeatedly stroking the only link to Maleficent she had. A voice echoed about the hall "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you your new King and Queen". Focusing on the pair Diaval felt a peculiar wave of disappointment wash over him as Rothan leaned in to capture Aurora's mouth. The roar from the people was deafening and soon he found himself outside in the blinding sun, slowly flapping his way back towards home.

Fire flickered in the wall brackets. Long shadows danced in an overly joyous way across the dark walls of her new chamber. The new bed clothes Jacqueline had acquired for her felt uncomfortably tight in all the wrong places. Her breasts were being held firm by strong bone and lace in the most useless corset she'd ever worn. Yet Margaret had assured her that the shortness of it was supposed to be more appealing to her husband as he could see more of her, without having to remove everything. Even the fabric that usually completely covered her from the waist down was now almost non existent. Aurora sighed and crossed the cool stone, the summer night air was still punctured only by the raucous laughter of her people down in the village. "Well that is the most delectable sight I think I've ever born witness too". Spinning at the sudden voice Aurora relaxed partially at the sight of Rothan in nothing more than his own night attire. Even from where she was stood Rothan's apparent eagerness was evident. Embarrassment wrapped itself around her body as she tried to look anywhere but at the obvious contours of his nether regions. "Come to me, my Queen" Rothan breathed heavily, nervousness clamoured at her gut as she crossed to stand in front of her husband. "I wish to pleasure you. To worship the beauty that is you" he ran the flats of his hands across her arms and chest. "Beautiful Aurora" he husked moving forward to capture her mouth once more. Shock was an understatement as she felt him grow more prominent against her, suddenly she was afraid, what was about to happen only happened once. Giving herself to Rothan was something that could never be undone, was she ready? What is she was a unworthy lover, would that affect their marriage. She didn't have time to finish her train of thought as she felt one of his hands fully cover her breast. "I wish to see my wife in all her glory" his mouth barely moved off her lips to speak before he was there again. Hands expertly unlaced the useless corset and suddenly she was exposed to the elements. Green eyes darkened with want traced her curves, biting her bottom lip she remained still as Rothan slowly pulled down her only remaining piece of clothing. He licked his lips and Aurora had the distinct impression of looking at a wolf about to take it's pray.

Sweat dripped off the end of Rothan's chin landing as so many others before had on the glistening back of Aurora. Her whimpers only spurred him on faster. He'd been a dutiful husband and claimed her from the marriage position first. Her purity had been taken and her cries had echoed about the chamber before he'd told her to change and get on her knees. The pain would be bearable this way; her complete trust in his had made him want to slap her face. Now with her rump pressed against him, he thrust hard into her. His men had been right she was by far the best maiden he had claimed as his own. His legs ached, groaning in annoyance he pulled out. He looked down at his member, engorged and glistening lying down he pulled Aurora to him. "Sit upon me" he instructed, the blonde stared at his stiffness. The bulbous head was a dark pink, veins pushed up underneath the skin. A feeling of sickness sloshed about her stomach, that had been inside her. "I said sit upon me Aurora. Straddle me". Feeling terribly foolish at her lacking of knowledge she gingerly positioned herself above the offending article. Slowly Rothan pushed her down onto him, tears prickled behind her eyes as he stretched her. This was nothing like what Margaret had told her it would be like.

Tears dampened her pillow. Consummating a marriage was painful. Even after she'd felt a sudden heat spread throughout her insides and Rothan had groaned so loudly she was fearful someone would hear, did she still ached down there. Kisses and promises of enjoyment the next time had been accepted but had fallen on deaf ears. Now as the first faint lines of dawn appeared on the horizon she squeezed her eyes shut, letting her mind whisk her away, back to the Moors. Back home. In her hand the soft feather was clutched, its calming effect dwindling as she greeted womanhood with a bowed head.

* * *

To regain the rhythm for this story is hard! R&amp;R DT xx


End file.
